Darth Wyyrlok
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, The Galactic Empire Actually the third Sith Lord to bear the name, Darth Wyyrlok is a Chagrian Sith Lord who serves as Darth Krayt's closest aide and confidante. Known as the Loremaster of The Sith, Darth Wyyrlok is one of the greatest scholars of The Jedi, The Sith, and other Force Traditions in the galaxy. Darth Wyyrlok has access to books, scrolls, Holocrons, and computer records from across the eons, which he has collected in the hopes of gaining a deeper understanding of The Force. Darth Wyyrlok is utterly dedicated to serving Darth Krayt and will go to the ends of the galaxy to find a way to restore his master's body to its youthful form. Darth Wyyrlok believes that it is willpower that gives The Sith their strength. By sheer force of will, a Sith can achieve almost anything, and Darth Wyyrlok displays this in everything he does. He is a master of illusions, capable of using The Force to track his enemies' minds into seeing things that are not there. In fact, so powerful are Darth Wyyrlok's mind tricks that he manages to convince nearly a dozen Lightsaber-wielding Dark Side cultists on Prakith that they should fight and kill one another, proving once again that The Sith are masters of bending the galaxy to their will. Darth Wyyrlok Statistics (CL 16) Medium Chagrian Jedi 5/Noble 3/Sith Apprentice 4/Sith Lord 4 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 16 Initiative: '''+13; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action); Low-Light Vision, Perception: +16 Languages: 'Basic, Bocce, Chagri, Cheunh, High Galactic, Huttese, Nagaian, Quarrenese, Ryl, Sith, Yuuzhan Vong Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 30), Fortitude Defense: 31 (36 vs Radiation), Will Defense: 33; 'Block, [[Deflect|'Deflect']] Hit Points: 123, Damage Threshold: 31 Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +16 (2d8+8) Ranged: 'By Weapon +15 'Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+15 '''Special Actions: [[Educated|'Educated']], Illusion, Improved Dark Healing, Redirect Shot, Spontaneous Skill, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +20): Battle Strike, Force Shield, Force Slam, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke (2), Surge, Vital Transfer Force Secrets: Distant Power, Multitarget Power Force Techniques: Improved Sense Force, Improved Sense Surroundings Species Traits (Chagrian): Breathe Underwater, Low-Light Vision, Radiation Resistance Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 10, Constitution 12, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 16, Charisma 14 'Talents: Block, Dark Healing, [[Deflect|'Deflect']], [[Educated|'Educated']], Force Deception, Illusion, Improved Dark Healing, Redirect Shot, Spontaneous Skill Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Improved Defenses, Linguist, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Life Sciences)), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Pilot), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +13, Deception +20, Initiative +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +22, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +22, Perception +16, Pilot +13, Use the Force +20 (May substitute for Deception checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range) Category:Chagrians